Die A Bit More
by Shadowmisteress
Summary: CHAPTER 6! R for future chapters. Draco blacked out after cutting himself and realized he got raped when he woke up again.
1. Die a bit More

Title: Die a bit more  
  
  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by J.K.Rowling.why?? *sob!sob!*  
  
  
  
Notes: Don't you just love the way Draco looks in the movie. and now his father, Lucious..*Ahem! Plz correct me if I am wrong with the splng* he is a hottie too.*sigh* who to choose.  
  
  
  
He felt like Cleopatra.. He had pampered his body to no end.. His skin looked paler than usual, his hair all over his face like some surfer dude in muggle California or whatever place, his body adorned with soft silky red robes. He looked like one of the 7 sins..Lust. His Slytherin housemates had all gone home for vacation.. He was the only slytherin left . the only slytherin whose family didn't want his presence at the manor.. The only slytherin who wasn't blessed with love.. Draco had seen snow fall from his window the day before and knew that it was the best place to die.  
  
  
  
He hadn't realized that the world looked so pretty during winter. Oh yes he had been there many times by the lake. Studying, throwing stones into the lake or making out with some guy or girl, he had always walked these paths but never once noticed the beauty it held. Silver glistened in the moonlight as he unveiled a knife from his blood red robes. Slowly he made red rivers run down his pale arms.  
  
  
  
*Celebrate everybody.. I am dying a bit more *  
  
Tears blurred his vision. His body shaking due to the intense cold.  
  
  
  
"I..am..not..WEAK!!!!"  
  
  
  
The trees of the Forbidden Forest swallowed his scream whole as his red drop of blood fused with the white snow and he blacked out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the silver moon, so beautiful, so far away.. like a person he knows.  
  
  
  
*Draco*  
  
  
  
*sigh*  
  
  
  
A red dot moved across his widow. Harry directed his attention to it.  
  
  
  
"Draco??"  
  
  
  
A white limb peeked out of the red robes, hair styled not in his usual way. A blush crept to Harry's cheek as he felt a familiar pang of longing in his heart and groin  
  
  
  
Harry was lost in his fantasies and hadn't noticed Draco cutting his hand but snapped out of it when he saw the God of Sex he was fantasizing fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Draco opened his eyes and found himself in the infirmary and saw a fuzzy image of somebody staring at him with beautiful green eyes. With vision restored and seeing who it was his trademark scowl graced his features.  
  
  
  
"I don't want any visitors, Madame Pomfrey"  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey ushered Harry out of the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Harry stood out for some time and then headed towards the common room with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
*I had my fun..*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Draco felt a familiar pain he had felt when he first been on the bottom when copulating with his ex-boyfriend, Blaise. Draco's eyes widened with shock.  
  
  
  
*I have been...raped.*  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	2. Breed to Breath

Title: Die a bit more  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the HP world or the song 'Today' by Smashing Pumpkins, they belong to J.K.Rowling and well..The Smashing Pumpkins..*Cough*... well now that you know.  
  
Notes: SOWWWWWWIE! I had a huge writer's block... I had no idea how to continue... Anyway, I uploaded didn't I? Sorry for the grammatical errors and I hope you like this chap! R&R..pweeeeeez!!!  
  
Pink ribbon scars  
  
That never forget  
  
I tried so hard  
  
To cleanse these regrets  
  
My angel wings  
  
Were bruised and restrained  
  
My belly stings - Today, Smashing Pumpkins  
  
Hell had broken loose in the Slytherin dorm. Draco was destroying whatever he laid eyes upon with every hex that came to his mind. Books torn to shreds, beds turned over, goose feathers flying everywhere, doors pulled out of hinges, glasses shattered on the floor.there was no one to stop him anyway. He screamed as loud as he could, his voice echoing in the empty dorm. He sat in a corner and cried. It felt so much better when no one was watching him..always watching him.. the dragon.. the ultimate hunter.. preying on his foes day after day.. He was not sure if this isolation was a curse or a boon.  
  
He wiped the tears with the back of his hand and headed towards the bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water while he stripped himself of the red robes. He eased his aching bottom into the warm water. He rests his head on the edge of the tub for a while before his head disappears into the warm water.  
  
*  
  
Harry closed the huge book and placed it back in its shelf. He left the library trying to balance 4 books in his arms and headed towards the dorm. Whispering the password to the portrait, he climbed the stairs towards his room. He threw the books on his bed and lay down next to them with a sigh of exhaustion.  
  
" Stupid Project work.."  
  
A body climbed on him and straddled his hips. Through half-lidded eyes, Harry watched the redhead remove his shirt and swoop down for a passionate kiss. Before Ron could reach down for Harry's pants, he pushed Ron off of him and Ron landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"We're getting late for Lunch.." Harry said grinning as he combed his unruly hair and put his contact lenses on and watched Ron pull his shirt on with a smug smile.  
  
"I'll get you for that."  
  
"Sure....sure"  
  
*  
  
Draco checked himself in the mirror, he wore something that showed off his physique but was not very daring. He tied his platinum hair in a pony and put on a platinum cross with diamonds encrusted in them.  
  
He muttered a few spells as he stepped out of the dorm and closed the door of a very clean dorm heading towards the Infirmary.  
  
"Whoever did this to me is going to pay..."  
  
TBC? 


	3. Scandalous

Title: Die a bit more  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH!  
  
Notes:  
  
GaB: I don't like Lucius and Draco...I LOVE THEM!!!!!! My cousins and I had gone to see the HP movie in a theatre, we were almost thrown out, cause I kept squealing/screaming with joy every time I saw them...stupid frickin theatre!!! :P:P *grumble.... *  
  
You guys r gonna notice loads of splng mistakes..correct me... I had no time to refer to other fics cause I wanted to finish the chapter soon as possible to upload it.. :D.*lame excuse isn't it.. *. ANYWHOOOOO, R&R..plz.  
  
When Draco reached the Infirmary, he was informed that Madame Pomfrey has left for her vacation, Draco was filled with so much rage that he had punched the wall leaving a dent in it. The substitute nurse gave him a good lecture while she was healing his bleeding knuckles and did not even let him go for lunch till she finished lecturing him on "keep your anger in check, sonny-boy.."  
  
Draco wished he could punch her too.  
  
*  
  
He went back to the dorm and stared at the walls, when his stomach started gurgling with hunger, he pulled out a candy-bar and ate it in silence.  
  
*  
  
Dinner  
  
Draco ate quietly, no grating of the plate with the fork, no loud chewing noises. He had been taught table etiquette from when he was a little child. His back was towards the Grifyndor table.  
  
He felt someone was staring at him. He turned to catch Harry staring at his naked back decorated with a tattoo of a silver dragon.  
  
Only Blaise had seen it before the academic year had started, Draco had not found it necessary to show off his newly gotten tattoos but Blaise made sure he sent his lover clothes that sparsely covered his body to flaunt Draco's body and tattoos during Hogsmeade or Slytherin Dorm parties.  
  
Draco would have glared at the 'Boy-Who-Lived' but he didn't... he just stared back until he noticed Ron glaring angrily in his direction. Ron moved closer to Harry and caught his mouth for a passionate kiss. Draco shrugged and turned back to his food, poking the cold leftovers with his fork.  
  
TBC? 


	4. No one has Anything to Tell

Title: Die a bit more  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Disclaimer: PAY ME! PAY ME! I AM SOOOO BROKE! .... I wouldn't be saying this if I owned the HP characters.... Frickin hell!!! I would be richer than the Queen of England!!  
  
Notes:  
  
GaBy: How would you like being in my fic! Review and let me know. : D  
  
Fksdj cfjkdskfjdskjf: * evil laughter * I love cliffhangers.... Kidding! I'll try to make the chapters longer.. TRY!  
  
Oliver Stone: Heh! Can't help it....  
  
Extra: Thankz to all the people who reviewed, I LOVE ALL OF YOU.... Ahem.... Btw, I will not be able to upload for sometime.... 1 ½ months to be exact..... I am leaving for vacation to a place that I am sure wont be having a computer....* Sob! Sob! *.... I'll look out for an Internet café though and try to upload.... But I aint promising nothing.....:P  
  
As the sun was slowly raising its fiery head, Draco's eyes fluttered open. Platinum hair was covering his eyes, naked body wrapped in silver sheets; hand in a fist under his face. He sat up in bed and stared at his palm, where his nails had made a red crescent mark, it hurt a little and then it disappeared.  
  
Silver sheets fell around his feet and he walked to the window to watch the sun rise higher, his naked body bathed in an orange light. He sat on the ledge for a while, leg positioned carefully to cover what shouldn't be seen... not that he cared.  
  
He pulled out a pair of blue silk boxers from his cupboard and a shirt that hardly covered his abdomen and headed towards the Great hall. He was hungry, he didn't care who saw him, if they stared too long, he'll give them one of his death glares.  
  
*  
  
Harry crawled out of bed slowly so as not to awaken Ron. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a stray t-shirt, probably Ron's and headed towards the Great Hall. A night of repeated sex could leave anyone hungry.  
  
"Ron is getting boring day after day...." He muttered as he climbed out from behind the portrait, " same ol' foreplay, same ol' positions, same ol' dick ..." he sighed dramatically, adjusting his glasses. "I bet Draco would be a good lover..."  
  
He dreamily walked into the Great Hall playing with one of his ear locks and stopped in his tracks.  
  
Draco was sitting cross-legged on a bench and devouring a honey croissant. The honey dripping down his chin.  
  
Harry's then loose jeans seemed to get tight. He walked towards Draco, bends down next to him, wiped the honey from Draco's chin with a finger and licked it. Draco watched Harry walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Whatever", Draco muttered and gulped down the coffee in one gulp.  
  
*  
  
Harry shook Ron violently. Ron woke up muttering like a loon. "What is it!!!!" He stared confused at a naked Harry. "AGAIN?!?!"  
  
Harry straddled Ron's hips. "No time for foreplay.".  
  
TBC? 


	5. Lord of the Blacksmiths

Title: Die a bit more  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Disclaimer: MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY! Somebody give me MONEY to write this..... PLZ!!!!! *Sobbing inconsolably *. Btw, R&R....  
  
Notes:  
  
Fksdj cfjkdskfjdskjf: I am soooo writing this for you... don't you say you don't like it!!!!!!! Anyways, * hugs Fksdj cfjkdskfjdskjf * thankz for reviewing.  
  
I am not sure, are those servant-thingyz gnomes or goblins????  
  
Dear a b: thankz for your constructive comments. I'll be sorta giving away the plot if I reveal anything now but it is true....what you said... I should have thought about it before but now that the ficcy is already on its 5th chap, I cant exactly change anything, remember that Harry is just a teen, for him Draco is a mystery so what he feels is love is actually plain lust. The thing is people go after things that they do not posses, which can be seen in the 4th chap, harry getting bored of ron et al. I hope this sorta explained everything. Thankz anyways!!!! * Hugs a b* love ya!  
  
The school was getting boring. Dumbledore had announced during breakfast that the students could live at a hotel in Knockturn Alley over the weekend or longer if they wanted. Draco decided he needed a break from school and informed Dumbledore that he wanted to go to the hotel.  
  
" Will I be sharing a room...."  
  
" Rooms will be shared between house-members only... being the only Slytherin staying back, you'll get the room to yourself."  
  
Dumbledore went on explaining but Draco tuned him out, relieved he would be away from school and tensions for some time.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron were packing their bags too. Ron had taken permission from Dumbledore for both him and Harry. Harry was against it in beginning. " We can fuck all we want here too, why do we have to go to a hotel". But quietly agreed when he came to know that Draco was going too.  
  
*  
  
A total of 5 people walked behind the Manager of the hotel towards their rooms. They were all happy at Dumbledore's choice. It was huge and grand. The hotel had an executive spa, 2 ballrooms and was well known for its inter continental food. The rooms were decked with muggle devices; 'a little disco' with surround sound system if entertaining friends and a personal Jacuzzi.  
  
*  
  
Draco threw his bag in a corner, lied down on the soft bed and fell asleep. When he woke up, his bag was kept neatly in a corner and a goblin was putting his clothes neatly in a cupboard. Draco watched him for a while and then got up. The goblin turned around surprised. Draco checked his wristwatch. He realized he had slept through the whole evening.  
  
" Is the pool open at this time of night?"  
  
"Yes Sire"  
  
He waited till the goblin disappeared so that he could change.  
  
*  
  
He cursed himself again for forgetting his swimsuit. He ended up buying himself a red shorts that rode up ass every chance it got...  
  
He sat on the beach chair for a while looking up at the starry sky. He got up and headed towards the diving boards ignoring comments coming from both sexes.  
  
A tall bleached blonde guy pushed Draco and rubbed him up. Draco's expression remained the same as he walked past fainted blonde on the ground.  
  
TBC?  
  
AHHHHH! MUMMA DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME...ahem! I have to go! Will try to upload the fic sooner.. sowwie! WAIT!!!! 


	6. Turn Me On

Title: Die a bit more  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... Unfortunately for me and fortunately for all those het fans out there.*frowns* INJUSTICE!!!! Stupid Wu-Chan..should stop hanging 'round him; he is frickin rubbing off on me.  
  
Notes: cough..* smiles idiotically * I came back from vacation 3 months and 2 weeks ago... But felt so lazy..sorry!!! * Gives cookies to everyone * .  
  
Goddess of the Demented: WELL SOWWIE I DON'T KNOW MY HP WELL... HOUSE- ELVES.. HAPPY :p:p * runs away to some place where no one can see her go red with embarrassment * ..sowwie!!!! * Hugs Goddess * I should not yell... At least you reviewed... THANK YOU!!! * Throws confetti for no reason whatsoever *  
  
MoonAshes-chan: Wouldn't you like to know....*evil grin....fails miserably* Note to self: must take classes from Sevvy to learn how to smirk evilly.  
  
fksdj cfjkdskfjdskjf: * hugs * Love you!  
  
Sevette: * blushes * yep.. I meant house-elves..  
  
GaBs: ....... I don't know what to say.....* gives cookie * lets pretend you didn't notice that....  
  
Mad and Truly Insane Sab & Witch Child4: TTTTHHHHAAAANNNNKKKKZZZZZ for reviewin!!!!!!!  
  
Harry opened the curtain and plopped down back on the bed, his head hitting the pillow. A goose feather flies out; he catches it before it falls on the ground. He hears the shower running in the bathroom and Ron singing 'Down Boy' on the top of his lungs like there was no tomorrow. Harry was playing with the feather; he blew it in the air and tried to catch it before it fell, when he got tired he lay down on the white fury carpet where he last caught the feather. Ron opened the bathroom door to find Harry on his stomach staring at a feather and looking.. well..delicious..  
  
He walked behind Harry and grabbed him from the back, dragging him to the bathroom.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"You sure are happy to see me." Green eyes slowly darkening with lust. He ground his ass against Ron aching member and was greeted with a moan.  
  
The bathroom was vast; there was a tub large enough to fit three or four people, A Jacuzzi in the corner.  
  
He pushed Harry onto a wall and hastily undid the buttons of the baggy shirt, Harry tugging at Ron's towel, both shirt and towel hitting the floor together, both of them scrambled into the tub and Ron pulled the curtain around them.  
  
*  
  
Draco was walking around in the Hotel's shops. He couldn't sleep, didn't feel like swimming and he didn't feel like talking to any of his schoolmates.  
  
"I wanna fuck" he thought, "I must be really bored"  
  
He walked to the swimming pool. "Lesser the clothes the better it is".  
  
He spotted twins, the girl was petite with a wonderful figure and the boy was tall, not taller than him, with a tattoo around his right eye. The girl's black hair was long and covered her rear while the boy had short dyed red hair but both had the same face. Draco pulled at his thigh booth, pulled his leather shorts lower and just gave them....a look...  
  
He walked arm in arm with them to his room. The day wasn't boring anymore.  
  
TBC?  
  
How was it!!!! Plz R&R..and sowwie abt ALL the grammatical errors.Loads of luv!!!!! 


End file.
